bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Miku Neve Scintillante (Onirica)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820298 |no = 8387 |element = Acqua |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Si dice che una giovane fanciulla dalla voce meravigliosa viaggiasse per tutta Grand Gaia alla ricerca dei suoi amici. Costei era in grado di scacciare il male in qualsiasi città si recasse, poiché sia i demoni che i mostri venivano portati via dalla sua canzone. Eppure, dava l'impressione di non avere mai pace: come se ci fosse sempre una nuova città da visitare nella sua costante ricerca. Un giorno si imbatté in un altare inquietante, che sembrava carico di malvagità. Mentre la sua aura malvagia stava combattendo contro il suono dolce della canzone di un'altra cantante, iniziò a cantare la sua canzone, adattandola alla melodia. Poco dopo, il vento si placò e con esso la malvagità intrisa nella zona. Quanto alla giovane fanciulla, non ne rimase nessuna traccia... |summon = Prendi la mia mano! Ti mostrerò un paradiso invernale in cui tutti i sogni diventano realtà! |fusion = Grazie per avermi aiutato a realizzare i miei desideri! E il tuo qual è? |evolution = Possiamo realizzare qualsiasi desiderio! Perciò continuerò a cantare, per il bene dell'umanità! |hp_base = 5992 |atk_base = 2681 |def_base = 2205 |rec_base = 2107 |hp_lord = 8560 |atk_lord = 3830 |def_lord = 3150 |rec_lord = 3010 |hp_anima = 9677 |rec_anima = 2712 |atk_breaker = 4128 |def_breaker = 2852 |def_guardian = 3448 |atk_guardian = 3530 |hp_oracle = 8410 |rec_oracle = 3457 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 17 |ccant = 51 |ls = Aria Gioiosa |lsdescription = +100% ATT, DIF e PS massimi; grande aumento ATT BB (350%); enorme aumento efficacia CB (60%); i danni subiti aumentano notevolmente la barra BB (6-10 CB) e la velocità di riempimento della barra OD (30%) |lseffect =* * * |lsnote = 350% BB Atk, 60% efficacy, fills 6-10 BC & 30% OD fill rate |bb = Melodia del Fiocco di Neve |bbdescription = Combo di 20 attacchi acqua sui nemici (danni in base ai PS rimasti, 200-550% + freq. colpi critici alta, 60%); i danni subiti aum. la barra BB (6-9 CB) x3 turni; aum. frequenza di rilascio di CB, CC (40%) e oggetti (10%) x3 turni; aum. ATT, DIF, REC (200%) e ATT BB (600%) x3 turni; aum. barra BB (14 CB) |bbnote = 200% + 350% * HP / max HP, 60% Crit, 600% BB Atk, fills 6-9 BC when hit, 40% BC, HC drop rate, 7% Item drop rate, 200% parameter boost & fills 14 BC instantly |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |ccbbt = 20 |bbmultiplier = 200 |bb_hpscale = true |sbb = Sinfonia della Nevicata |sbbdescription = Combo di 23 attacchi acqua sui nemici (900%); attacco acqua sui nemici (danni in base ai PS rimasti, 200-900%, freq. colpi critici alta, 60%); danni subiti aum. barra BB (6-9 CB) per 3 turni; aumento ATT BB (600%) e DIF relativi ad ATT (90%) per 3 turni; aumento propri danni Scintilla (120%) per 3 turni |sbbnote = 200% + 700% * HP / max HP, 60% Crit, 600% BB Atk, fills 6-9 BC, 90% Atk to Def & 120% self Spark |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 23 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |ccsbbt = 23 |sbbmultiplier = 900 |sbbhits2 = 1 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 1 |sbbmultiplier2 = 200 |sbb2_hpscale = true |ubb = Canzone Stella Splendente |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 28 attacchi d'acqua su tutti i nemici (2000%); enorme aumento di ATT BB (650%) e della barra BB (100 CB) per 3 turni; enorme aumento della frequenza di rilascio di CB, CC (150%) e oggetti (10%) per 3 turni; enorme aumento della barra OD (50%); attiva Barriera d'acqua (30.000 PS) |ubbnote = 650% BB Atk, fills 100 BC, 150% BC, HC drop rate, 10% Item drop rate, 50% OD fill & 100% element mitigation |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 28 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ccubbt = 28 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |es = Concerto Armonioso |esitem = |esdescription = Aumento di ATT, DIF e REC (60%) quando la barra BB è oltre il 50%; considerevole aumento della barra BB a ogni turno (5 CB) per tutti gli alleati; leggero aumento dei danni da Scintilla per tutti gli alleati (25%); porta il limite del parametro di ATT a 160.000 |esnote = 60% parameter boost, fills 5 BC & 25% Spark |bb1= * * * * * * * * * * * * |bb10= * * * * * * * * * * * * |sbb1= * * * * * * |sbb10= * * * * * * |ubb1= * * * * * * * * |evofrom = 820297 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = +80% ATT e PS massimi |omniskill2_cat = Scintilla |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = +150% danni da Scintilla |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = +170% danni da Scintilla |omniskill3_cat = Barra BB |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = Riduce considerevolmente il livello della barra BB richiesto per il BB (25%) |omniskill3_1_note = 25% riduzione |omniskill4_cat = Speciale |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 180.000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 10 |omniskill4_2_desc = Aggiunge riempimento barra BB al massimo al SBB |omniskill4_3_sp = 15 |omniskill4_3_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto Ignora DIF agli attacchi per 2 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Aggiunge l’effetto di notevole aumento DIF in base ad ATT al SBB (+10%) |omniskill4_4_note = +10% aumento. 100% ATT in DIF totale |omniskill4_5_sp = 20 |omniskill4_5_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di grande recupero PS (4500-5000 PS) per 3 turni al BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = Cura 4500-5000 + 18% Rec |omniskill4_6_sp = 30 |omniskill4_6_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di grande recupero PS (3500-4000 HP) a BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = Cura 3500-4000 + 40% of own Rec |omniskill4_7_sp = 25 |omniskill4_7_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento enorme ai danni da Scintilla (160%) per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill4_7_note = 160% aumento |omniskill4_8_sp = 25 |omniskill4_8_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento danni critici (100%) per 3 turni al SBB |omniskill4_8_note = 100% aumento |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |notes = |addcat = Vocaloids |addcatname = Snow Miku Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Standard)= *10 Sp - +80% ATT e PS massimi *10 Sp - +150% danni da Scintilla *15 Sp - Riduce considerevolmente il livello della barra BB richiesto per il BB (25%) *10 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 180.000 *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di grande recupero PS a fine turno (4500-5000) per 3 turni a BB/SBB *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di grande recupero PS (3500-4000) a BB/SBB |-| Set 2 (Frontier Hunter/Nuke)= *10 Sp - +80% ATT e PS massimi *10 Sp - +150% danni da Scintilla *10 Sp - Incrementa i danni da Scintilla da +150% a +170% *10 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 180.000 *10 Sp - Aggiunge riempimento barra BB al massimo al SBB *25 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento enorme ai danni da Scintilla (160%) per 3 turni a BB/SBB *25 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento danni critici (100%) per 3 turni al SBB |-| Set 3 (Ibrido)= *10 Sp - +80% ATT e PS massimi *10 Sp - +150% danni da Scintilla *25 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di grande recupero PS a fine turno (4500-5000) per 3 turni a BB/SBB *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di grande recupero PS (3500-4000) a BB/SBB *25 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento enorme ai danni da Scintilla (160%) per 3 turni a BB/SBB |-| Set 4 (Omni Plus +3)= *10 Sp - 80% ATT e PS massimi *10 Sp - +150% danni da Scintilla *15 Sp - Riduce considerevolmente il livello della barra BB richiesto per il BB (25%) *10 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 180.000 *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di grande recupero PS a fine turno (4500-5000) per 3 turni a BB/SBB *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di grande recupero PS (3500-4000) a BB/SBB *25 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento enorme ai danni da Scintilla (160%) per 3 turni a BB/SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}